Cosas que pasan en la ducha
by Akasha Odinson
Summary: Dinamarca parece que se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo. Deberia todo el mundo saberlo porque seguro te ha pasado de todo mientras estas duchandote. ¿Oportunidad? 8D


**Cosas que pasan en la ducha. (Capitulo único)**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Le autora:** Este pobre fic se quedó un buen rato descansando en unas páginas olvidadas de mi cuaderno de inglés (Sí, se nota que estudio), está un poco largo pero lo estuve pensando y decidí que era hora de darle una oportunidad, unos ajustes e… ¡Voila! Aquí tienen esta morrocotuda aventura de nuestro extravagante y querido rey del norte de Europa. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

A efecto de espabilarse, Dinamarca sale pitando de su habitación y se mete un regaderazo de agua fría (Imaginen como sale uno cuando se baña en un país de clima templado a como terminará él viviendo en un lugar tan gélido.) cuando lleva prisa. Pero hoy, en un bonito, calmado y fresco día de media semana con toda calma, consideración y gentileza muy suyas, aporrea la puerta cual salvaje para sacar al último ocupante, que según cree, va a acabarse el agua caliente.

—¡Sal de ahí, animal! ¡El rey tiene derecho a ducharse como dios manda! —Vuelve a insistir armando bronca sin siquiera dar el buenos días.

Al fin, después de lo que le ha parecido varios milenios de espera la puerta del cuarto se abre de par en par, dejando que la nube de agua condensada se extienda como una niebla hasta el pasillo. Suecia sale tiritando y con la toalla envuelta en si mismo, como una quesadilla. Y eso que no estaba haciendo frío.

Le gruñe molesto por que no sabe si es posible que una persona normal, arme escándalo incluso antes del desayuno.

El rubio, a velocidad infinitum cierra ruidosamente la puerta tras el, se desviste con habilidad de stripper y abre las llaves del agua. ¡Oh, magnifico placer de los dioses! Poder quedarse ahí durante hora y media sería algo completamente fantástico. De pronto, el sonido de un auto salvaje aparece, lo cual hace que el danés paré la oreja para enterarse del chisme. Sin embargo no lo logra y sigue en su tarea de asearse.

Abajo en la puerta principal, Islandia recibe al cartero, quien viene con una carta certificada cuyo recibo no puede firmar nadie más que el mismo Dinamarca. Ni modo, ahí será para la siguiente ocasión, cuando el susodicho no esté ocupado. Ice lo ha hecho a propósito pues se da la vuelta sonriendo, cosa que no pasa a menudo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, el peliplata ve pasar a la vecina de la casa de al lado, que está fenomenal (la vecina, no la casa) quien viene paseando a su perrito… Pero eso no es lo de importancia, es el tremendo escotazo de profundidad atlántica que lleva medio escondido tras el abrigo que viene abierto, como dándole la bienvenida a todas las miradas masculinas. Al condenado cuerazo de mujer, los cinco representantes ya le saben las medidas porque con eso del verano, se sube a la azotea en cueros a asolearse con el sol de verano del norte de Europa, el cual está más débil y raquítico que fakir hindú (o como la billetera de la autora). Con lo cotilla que es el danés, al solo escuchar la tremenda voz chillona de la mujer se intenta asomar a la ventana que está al lado de la regadera y para eso, se sube a una saliente de la pared, donde descansan varias botellas de shampoo al lado de patitos de hule con diferentes nombres y dueños.

Sin embargo, un mal calculo en el espacio de la saliente lo hace pegar un patinazo digno de participación en las olimpiadas, y al querer agarrarse de algo para no perder el equilibro… ¡Fuera abajo! La cortina le cae encima, aplastándolo en el acto.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le avisan que alguien ahí cerca escuchó el tremendo tortazo que se dio. Pero nada más lejos que la realidad, Finlandia le pregunta si ha visto por ahí los lentes de su querido Su-san, los cuales reposaban anteriormente sobre el lavamanos y que ahora el del cabello alborotado (y mojado) sostiene en sus manos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡No, que va! Seguro que el muy tonto los debe haber olvidado en el estudio o algo así. — Acto seguido, las gafas salen volando, trazando una perfecta trayectoria elevada desde la regadera hasta el váter.

Las carcajadas de Dinamarca crean un eco que bien puede oírse en el piso de abajo. Ellos ya se están planeando meterlo en un manicomio. Pero no lo podemos culpar, ha sido la madre de las ideas, y así como apareció esta, miles más se comienzan a amontonar en su cabecita loca: Formas nuevas de trollear al sueco, argumentos de telenovela y cine tan sensacionales que harían las delicias de Televisa y el mismísimo Tim Burton, extraordinarios inventos que dejarían las investigaciones de todas las universidades de Europa como un juego de párvulos e ideas filosóficas tan asombrosas que legarían con la boca abierta a Descartes y a Carlos Marx… pero lastima, no hay papel ni bolígrafo con los cuales se puedan preservar tan magnánimas ideas. Allá van para el olvido esas sillas desmontables con hielera, aire acondicionado, sombrilla, y con barril de cerveza incluido para llevarse en las vacaciones siguientes a las canarias.

Logra escuchar la distante y enfadada voz de Noruega pero no logra oírlo por completo, grita, sigue sin entender, le vuelve a gritar algo que termina con un _"…utazo en toda tu cara, contesta!". _Dinamarca cierra las llaves del agua, se coloca la toalla alrededor de la cintura, abre la puerta chorreando de agua el pasillo y las escaleras a lo que el noruego tan solo le pregunta si lo había llamado, con toda la aspereza con la que acostumbra hablar.

Un malentendido.

—Muy bien, entonces lárgate. Apestas a perro mojado— Lo regresa de una orden.

Se vuelve a encerrar, manda a volar el lienzo que lo cubre hasta el otro extremo del baño, se enjabona de nuevo mientras canta desafinadamente el _Bad Romance_, que se piensa él, suena igualito a la versión de Glee. En una de tantas pasadas del jabón por su cara, la espuma logra metérsele en los ojos.

—¡AAAAAGH….Hijo de la gran...! ¡JODER, MI PIEEEEEE! —Cuando comienza a soltar vulgaridades después de lo de sus ojos, el jabón se le resbala de las manos, de forma que la gravedad lo rebota sobre el dedo gordo del pie, haciéndolo ver estrellitas bailando la macarena enfrente de él.

—¡El desayuno! — Vuelve a gritar Noruega en el piso de abajo. Ahora sí lo pudo escuchar.

Bueno, solo va a quitarse la espuma de encima antes que pase cualquier otra tontería, o en su defecto, a todos se les ocurra acabarse su porción del beicon y las galletas de mantequilla. Pero, muy tarde. La mesa está siendo masacrada como por marabuntas por los que ya están desayunando.

El disonante repiquetear de su celular le hace saber que debe ser su jefe, seguramente para llamarlo a una cita de emergencia en su despacho. Busca a tientas la toalla pero se da cuenta que no está ahí, así que se va corriendo como lo trajeron al mundo a por el móvil en su pieza.

Efectivamente, es el jefe.

Cuando se da la vuelta, el pequeño Sealand cubriéndose los ojos, le pregunta cual es la capital del Tíbet. Seguro que es tarea de última hora. Ignora el dichoso nombre de la capital e inmediatamente se vuelve a meter en el baño. Escucha que se arma jaleo antes de poder abrir la llave y se asoma por la ventana, teniendo cuidado de pisar bien esta vez. Se trata del desgraciado cobrador del IKKEA…. Todos han cerrado el pico, aparentando que no hay nadie en la casa. El truco funciona, el cobrador se marcha.

Todo el mundo ha dejado de desayunar (Lol, Den va haciendo dieta) por lo que toca lavar los platos. Alguien en la cocina abre la llave del agua caliente y la ducha se le comienza a helar a Dinamarca. Grita que la cierren, la cierran, y como él a su vez ha cerrado la del agua fría, ahora se está achicharrando bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo.

Otra vez jaleo, viene otro cobrador, el de la comisión de electricidad. Cierra la llave para que ni siquiera sospeche que hay alguien ahí arriba, aun que esté muriéndose desnudo del frío. Se repite el proceso, se marcha sin más que pegar un aviso en la puerta. A continuación, después de diez minutos se escuchan unos gritos y disparos que alarman al rubio. Sale otra vez chorreando de agua, con la toalla en la cintura y su hacha en la otra, sólo para enterarse que la _familia_ ha decidido poner una vieja película de gángsters… Se le cae la toalla al piso de la casi-impresión.

—No seas exh'bicionista, por f'vor... —Suecia le cubre los ojos a los menores.

—Oh miren, ya está lloviendo. —Comenta Islandia viendo por la ventana.

—¡NO, LA ROPAAAAAAAAA!~ —Finlandia huye despavorido, seguido por Hanatamago, a meter todos los trapos que se estuvieron secando hacía un rato.

Resignado y con la prisa de la reunión, Dinamarca después de múltiples interrupciones se regresa a terminar de ducharse cuando… estalla el desgraciado calentador del agua. Y no hay de otra, va a tener que quitarse toda la espuma con agua helada. Eso hasta que sale una cucaracha por la coladera.

—¡Alejate de mí, criatura endemoniada!~ —Pega un grito nada masculino intentando pegarle con una sandalia.

El bicho logra huir, escapando a gran velocidad por debajo de la puerta del baño. Se da cuenta que el nivel del agua comienza a subir por sus talones y que el desagüe se está atascando. Igualmente y con horror, descubre que antes de poder quitarse todo el shampoo de la cabeza… se acaba el agua. Luego, por "_exceso_" de pago, se va la luz y se queda completamente a oscuras en el habitáculo.

—¡¿Es que no puede pasar otra cosa peor? ¡Venga, no tengo todo el día!

Y así, tras la incesante lluvia del exterior, la escayola del techo se le viene encima al danés, junto con la regadera. Al parecer, cierta personita se levantó con el pie izquierdo o quizá olvidó pagar las cuentas y las deudas, llamar al exterminador la semana pasada e impermeabilizar el techo la última vez que se l o pidieron.


End file.
